


it's the most wonderful time of the year

by fl0wersan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Drinking, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry lives with Sirius & Remus, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Soft Draco Malfoy, Soft Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0wersan/pseuds/fl0wersan
Summary: Over the past four months, Harry had made a mental checklist of everything he'd found out about Draco Malfoy:1. He took really long showers.2. He talked in his sleep.3. He was willing to let Harry copy his notes, if he felt like it.4. He liked his tea far too sweet (we're talking four or five sugars here).5. He was a really good kisser.-or-Harry makes a list of everything he's learnt about Draco since coming back for their eight year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	it's the most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope you like this (I really do)!
> 
> Okay, so, I know that Sirius is technically Draco's 1st cousin once removed, but it's just easier to call him his cousin. I call basically anyone around my age in my family my cousin, so it just rolled with it.
> 
> Also, in case there are any non-Brits who aren't aware of any "lingo", here you go:
> 
> Wankered/Shitfaced - really really drunk. Basically, in the UK, you can add -ed to any word + it'll mean drunk (e.g. trollied, plastered, fucked).  
> Fag - a cigarette. No, it's not always seen as a slur in the UK, you can ask your friend for a fag + they'll know you mean a cigarette (most of the time).  
> Soho - it's just an area of London but it's the typical "gay area" of the city. It's full of popular gay bars + really close to most of the theatres.

Harry was reclined on his bed, hands folded behind his head, slowly drifting between sleep and reality. It was the last day before the Christmas holidays and, all things considered, he couldn't be more relaxed.

It was mind-blowing to him just how much his life had changed in the past months. 

Everyone asked Harry why he came back, usually when he was running late to something, but he could never quite give them a proper answer. He wasn't even sure he knew, himself. Ron had gone straight into auror training and Hermione had gotten into Cambridge (obviously), so it wasn't to follow his friends. They had rooms apart from the rest of their house, and weren't allowed in the common room until the New Year, so it wasn't because he missed being around people. Ginny had broken up with him during the summer, so it wasn't because of her. There were so many memories and too much hurt between the castle walls, but he wasn't quite sure he felt _complete_ anywhere else.

The sound of thick-soled boots clicking along the corridor, slowly getting closer, managed to pull him from his thoughts. He cracked one eye open, just enough to see his bedroom door swing open and shut. It took about ten seconds for him to be joined, Draco falling onto his bed next to him, sighing softly.

Well, yeah, that was definitely the thing that had changed the most.

Harry had known, since he was fourteen, that he was interested in both sexes. That had been 100% confirmed the first time Cedric spoke to him, the younger boy barely being able to have a complete conversation with him without imagining kissing his face off. It probably took him another year to realise that, maybe (definitely), his schoolboy _rivalry_ with the Malfoy heir had stemmed from something very far from hatred.

"What's crawled up your ass?" Harry teased, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders, smiling at the way he visibly relaxed. Draco slapped him, softly, letting his hand settle on the boy's chest.

"Mm, I'm just going to miss you, that's all," he whispered, eyes focussing on his own hand. Harry wanted to reply, of course he did, wanted to tell him he'd miss him too, wanted to kiss his stupid face off until he forgot his own name. He didn't, though. Better to listen, to let Draco say what he wanted to say, then it'd be time for kissing. "I didn't think that _this_ would ever actually happen, and now I don't ever wanna let it go. Even just for Christmas. Stupid, I know, I'll see you in two weeks. Just, feels weird."

All Harry could do was nod and agree, feeling the exact same way.

When he'd finally set foot back in the castle, everything had felt weird. Don't get it twisted, it had felt weird on the train, but he'd sat with Ginny and they'd chatted like they usually did. He'd sat at the Gryffindor table, watched the sorting ceremony, indulged in too much food. There was an odd air of normality, to the whole situation.

But then came the rooms.

All of the returning eighth years (of which there was about ten) had been told that they would be sharing with one other student, in rooms separate from their house dorms. Maybe Harry should have expected it, McGonagall always did seem to know what he needed most, but it was still a shock to walk into his new room, immediately spotting Draco Malfoy sat, cross-legged, on one of the beds.

It was awkward. Of course it was fucking awkward. But, slowly, it became less awkward. More _comfortable_. Turns out, when you spend seven years hating someone, you don't really learn a lot about them. Over the past four months, Harry had made a mental checklist of everything he'd found out about Draco Malfoy:

**1\. He took really long showers.  
2\. He talked in his sleep.  
3\. He was willing to let Harry copy his notes, if he felt like it.  
4\. He liked his tea far too sweet (we're talking four or five sugars here).  
5\. He was a really good kisser.**

Okay, so maybe that last point was a bit far away from the rest, but it was definitely true. Harry wasn't sure when it had all seemed to change, but he doesn't think it happened suddenly.

It had been brewing.

Their conversations went from short and polite, to drawn-out and detailed. Their free lessons went from separate studying in different rooms to Draco helping him with his potions, Harry finding it increasingly harder to concentrate when Draco rolled his sleeves up or loosened his tie. Their nights went from deafening silence, to soft pants and the sound of their lips moving against each other. 

"'s not stupid, I'll miss you, too. You're still coming over on the 23rd, right?" Harry questioned, running his fingers through Draco's hair. He'd let it grow slightly longer, now having to constantly flick it out of his eyes, but Harry couldn't be more in love with it.

The blonde looked at him, something like disbelief painted across his features. "Of course, you git. You're sure it's okay though? Not 100% sure I'm ready for a conversation that starts with _oh hi, dearest cousin, you seem to have caught me at a particularly bad time as I seem to currently be shagging your godson_."

Harry only snorted at this, earning another slap from his boyfriend.

"Yes, _yes_ , it'll be fine. They always go out every Christmas Eve-Eve, Sirius insists, the sap he is."

During the summer between his third and fourth years, after actually meeting his godfather, McGonagall had pulled some strings to make it possible for Harry to move in with Remus and Sirius. They weren't in Grimmauld Place, luckily, but a small flat in muggle London. Soho, specifically. It was a surreal feeling, having a place to call home that didn't make you flinch, but he soon fell into the normality of it.

Draco hummed in response, obviously happy with his reply. He stretched his legs out before swinging them over the side of the bed, finally untying his shoes. Lately, Draco had taken to wearing a pair of black Dr Martens boots with green laces, that he'd impulsively bought in the summer, and Harry couldn't be happier. He loved the way they looked on him, the way hey were the exact thing his father would've hated. Weirdly, they made him, _him_.

After kicking them under his own bed, and dropping his robes onto his mattress, Draco soon returned to Harry, curling up into his side more comfortably. He stared up at him, liking the faint sense of a smile that played on his lips. 

"Kisses, now?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow and pulling a laugh from the blonde.

He simply nodded, running one of his thumbs over the smooth skin of the boy's cheek, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. Softly, he placed a kiss against Harry's lips, lingering for just a moment, before pulling back an inch.

"Yes, kisses now."

***

"I can't believe I've gotten used to this," Draco groaned, looking around the train compartment.

If you'd have brought up this situation to Draco six months ago, he probably would've punched you square in the jaw, but now it simply brought a reluctant smile to his face. Harry was tucked next to him, one hand on his knee and the other throwing Bertie Botts at Seamus, who was passed out against Dean's shoulder. Ginny and Luna were sat closer to the door, talking animatedly about nothing in particular. 

"You love it, though," Harry replied, momentarily pausing his game (of trying to do what, Draco wasn't quite sure) to plant a soft kiss against Draco's cheek. The blonde only huffed, turning back towards the window so that nobody could see the smile on his face.

Luckily, a bit of normality waltzed back into Draco's life as the door slid open. Blaise and Pansy scanned the compartment, small smiles on both of their faces.

"Fuck me, didn't realise there was a sign on the door that said queers only," Zabini exclaimed, smiling at his own joke.

Everyone, who was awake, snorted and shrugged. "You're welcome then, Zabini," Ginny snapped back, a glint of mischief in her eye. This pulled laughs from everyone as the boy inclined his head and shut the door, sitting across from Draco and pulling Pansy down next to him.

"Touché, Weasley."

As much as Draco wanted to complain about his new friends, he just really couldn't. The war definitely taught him to listen more, to think before forming an opinion, and to not do things just because they made other people happy. Them returning had also, undoubtedly, increased the level of inter-house communication, something McGonagall commented on constantly.

When he looked around his compartment, he didn't just see seven other students. He saw two people who had always been by his side, four people who had managed to forgive him and acknowledge that he'd changed, and a boy who he'd hated for nearly half of his life but who he now relied so much on for his happiness.

"Hey," Harry whispered, squeezing his knee, gently. "You're thinking too much. I don't know what about, but you're doing too much of it, relax. It's Christmas!"

Draco only smiled and nodded, taking Harry's hand in his own. "Good. I'm going to sleep, wake me up when we're at Kings Cross."

With that, Harry shimmied down a bit before settling against the blonde's shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly. Draco kissed his hair, softly, before settling into casual conversations with the two other Slytherins, most of it surrounding their plans for Christmas and the New Year.

They finally arrived at Kings Cross, the sky already pitch black as the train shuddered to a halt. Draco shifted Harry off of his shoulder, giving his hand a gentle squeeze to try and wake him up.

"Come on, up you get, can't leave you on the train," he muttered, finally standing up. He pulled both his and Harry's luggage from the overhead storage, dropping them onto the seats. After four years of riding the train, Draco had finally gotten annoyed with having to lug his trunk on board, so he now shrunk it down each time, to the size of a typical briefcase. Luckily, he'd managed to convince Harry to, explaining that it was, in fact, much less irritating.

When he looked back around the compartment, which was now far more empty, Harry had fallen back asleep against the window. "I swear to god, Potter, wake the fuck up or I'm not coming over on Thursday."

Instantly, Harry jolted awake and flew from his seat, staring at his boyfriend, who now had a smug smirk on his face. He handed him his case, chuckling softly before turning to walk out the door, making sure Harry was following him.

Harry had to jog a couple of steps to catch up with Malfoy's quick stride, but was soon close enough to slide one of his arms around Draco's waist and place a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Don't say things like that, you'll give me a heart attack."

They stepped off of the train, together, Harry making a point to keep his hand where it was on the blonde's waist. In all honesty, Draco wasn't used to the stares _before_ the war, but they'd only increased since his father's trial. Add on the whispers and the mothers pulling their children just _that little bit_ away from him. It made him want to scream. But, as he walked across the platform for the penultimate time, with the comforting weight of Harry's arm around him, he managed to keep his head up and pass quickly through the barrier.

The muggle side of the platform still shocked Draco, though it no longer made him want to throw up. They weaved through the crowds of people, Harry looking out for a particularly secluded area, before dipping into an empty waiting room. 

Draco was quickly pulled into a tight hug, face tucked into his boyfriend's shoulder, before they both pulled away. "See you on Thursday, yeah?" Draco only nodded, smiling down at him.

"Good," Harry whispered, kissing him, quickly. "Love you," was the last thing he said before apparating, landing with a soft _thud_ in his bedroom. He didn't have long to relax, soon hearing footsteps getting closer before his door was slung open (his godfather had none of the subtleness of his husband).

"Harry," Sirius exclaimed, not hesitating before pulling the teenager into a hug. "Thought I heard ya. Just in time, Moony said he'd pop out and get a takeaway, didn't feel like cooking." Harry nodded, finally pulling away from the adult.

He was dressed in his typical muggle clothes, a relaxed pair of black jeans and faded t-shirt. He'd pulled his hair back, wand being used to keep it in a twist, and Harry noticed a cigarette slotted behind his ear. "How was the term?" Sirius asked, slipping the cigarette between his teeth and lighting it with a snap of his fingers, as they left Harry's room and headed for the living room. 

"Sirius, window."

Said male only held up his hands, catching his husband's stern glare, as he walked over to the window, cracking it just enough to exhale through. Harry smiled, softly, settling next to Remus on the sofa.

"It was good, finally got better at potions," he replied, tilting his head against the back of his sofa so that he could only just see Sirius. Remus laughed next to him, raising an eyebrow.

"How the fuck did that happen?"

Harry only shook his head as both adults laughed openly, folding his arms across his chest, wide smile still planted across his face. "I hate both of you," he whispered, pulling louder laughs from the two of them.

"Mhm, sure, love you too, baby prongs," Sirius replied, finally joining them on the sofa, dropping next to Harry and squeezing his shoulders.

God, it felt good to be home.

***

"Yes, _yes_ , I'll be fine. Christ, I'm fine every year, I _am_ eighteen. Go and have fun," Harry insisted, ushering both of the adults out of the door. Remus was dressed appropriately for the weather, thick woollen coat wrapped around him, whereas Sirius refused to wear anything other than his soft leather jacket. It was late afternoon, the soft glow of the sun beginning to set coating the flat. They both only agreed, eventually turning down the hallway and slamming the door behind them, Harry listening as their voices got quieter, Sirius rambling about all the mulled wine and Christmas treats they'd be consuming.

Once he was sure they were gone, Harry flung the door open, head whipping to the opposite direction that they had turned. "Draco, it's all good," he whispered, smiling as he watched the blonde come out from his hiding place. He immediately received a slap on his forearm, letting his boyfriend in and slamming the door, again.

"You wanker. You said they'd be gone by three! It's nearly four, my legs hurt from crouching in that corner."

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me," Harry whined, pouting towards Draco, who didn't look impressed. Harry only gave him a smile, not his usual Harry Potter smile, a smile that only Draco got to see. He crossed the gap between the two of them, hands wrapping around the small of the blonde's back.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry. Sirius insisted on finishing his episode of Bake Off."

Draco melted at the nickname, something that didn't come out very often but that Draco loved so much, and smiled at the younger. "You're telling me, Sirius, of the Old and Noble House of Black, my cousin, watches Bake Off?"

Harry scoffed and nodded, placing a soft kiss against the bottom of the blonde's jawline. "You'd be surprised."

They stayed like this, together, softly sharing kisses in the entryway of the flat, for far longer than they planned to. Eventually, Draco pulled away, staring down into his boyfriend's eyes, dazzling green staring back at him. "Do I not get a tour?"

"Oh, you definitely get a tour, may I recommend starting with the bedroom?"

Of course, Harry had put on his best Quidditch commentator voice, bowing slightly and flourishing his hand in the direction of his room. Draco only scoffed, but still followed where his boyfriend was pointing, wrapping his fingers around the younger's wrist and dragging him with him. If he was to turn around now, he'd come face-to-face with a ridiculous, shit-eating grin across his boyfriend's face.

Harry pushed open the right door, not bothering to kick it shut before wrapping his arms around Draco from behind, peppering kisses along the side of his neck. The blonde sighed, tracing his fingers over Harry's hands on his stomach.

"It's that type of tour, is it?"

All he got was a hum in response, Harry continuing to kiss down Draco's neck, sucking a small bruise onto the skin where his neck met his shoulder. Draco shuddered, his breathing picking up, before twisting in his boyfriend's arms, pulling him into a desperate kiss. Harry's kisses were gorgeous, switching from sweet to bruising in an instant, and sometimes Draco felt like he could survive on them, alone.

Harry walked them backwards until Draco's knees hit the edge of his bed, pushing him down softly before straddling his waist. He loved seeing the blonde like this, all laid out beneath him, every one of his condescending facial expressions wiped clean and replaced with that wild look of arousal and begging.

That was another thing Harry had been able to add to the list, about a month ago.

**6\. He was the biggest bottom Harry had ever met.**

"Can't believe you've been here," Harry muttered, cutting himself off as he placed a kiss under the blonde's jawline. "All of five minutes." Another kiss, to his neck, Harry now working to unbutton Draco's trousers. "And I already wanna fucking ruin you," he whispered, finally managing to pull his trousers trousers down to his thighs. 

He was met with a soft moan of approval, liking the way Draco trailed his hands up to tangle in his hair. "What are you waiting for, Potter?"

There it was, that signature Draco _attitude_. It never quite went away, even when he was pinned between his boyfriend's thighs, until he was truly and completely defiled.

"Hmm, you know I don't like that mouth on you."

Harry was quick with his movements, deftly pulling Draco's underwear down just enough so that his dick stood freely against his chest, already fully hard. Luckily, for Draco at least, it wasn't in Harry's nature to dawdle, especially when it came to sucking him off. There was no teasing, unless he _really_ felt like it, meaning it took no time at all for Draco to be writhing under his touch.

Draco's thoughts stuttered as he felt his boyfriend wrap his lips around his length, looking up at him through his lashes, ridiculous smirk tugging at his lips. He swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping back and forth over his slit, hands splayed across his thighs to keep him still.

One of Harry's absolute favourite things about sex with Draco was the noises. _God, the noises._ The blonde had never been shy about the little whimpers and moans he let out, insisting that they should at least try to take advantage of not being in a dorm, anymore.

These noises, however, seemed to have a downfall. Specifically, for this moment. Harry was so caught up in the irregular whimpers falling from his boyfriend's lips, that he didn't hear the faint sound of a door clicking open and shut.

Didn't hear the rapid, not-completely serious, argument filling the apartment.

Didn't hear the footsteps walking down the hallway, towards the furthest room to the left.

Didn't hear th-

"Remus!"

 _Fuck._ He'd definitely heard that. There was just enough time for Harry to spare Draco a quick moment of eye-contact, before he threw himself towards his door, firmly slamming it shut and locking it, just for good measure.

Draco was staring back at him, panting slightly, wide-eyed and full of embarrassment.

"Okay, fuck, okay. Let's not jump to conclusions, I don't know what he saw," Harry rambled, mainly to himself, pacing in front of his door and frantically tugging his hands through his hair. Draco was hurriedly tucking himself back into his jeans, trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

"Remus, fucking come here! My godson is behind this door going down on my cousin."

The couple behind _said door_ groaned, in sync, Harry now resorting to slamming his head against his wall. 

"Okay, so he definitely saw that."

Draco couldn't help but let out a snort of amusement, obviously much to his boyfriend's disapproval, as this seemed to earn him a stern glare. They could hear a hushed conversation out in the hallway, Remus obviously having been tempted by his husband's revelation, and managed to pick out _"Sirius, leave them alone"_ and, much to both of their embarrassments, _"I fucking knew it, Moony, I told you so"_.

There seemed to be a moment of silence, followed by a reluctant sigh, before there was a soft knock against Harry's door. 

"Harry, come on, unlock the door. Let's talk, just talking. I'll even lock Sirius outside if you want me to," Remus called through the door, presumably leaning his side against it.

Harry looked to Draco for guidance, eyes wide and hair sticking up even more than normal. The blonde only lifted himself from the mattress, having managed to calm down a bit, and ran his hands over his boyfriend's arms and up through his hair, smoothing it a bit, trying his best to calm him down.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I can apparate to make it less awkward, if you want," he whispered, earning a headshake from the younger. "No, no, please stay. Maybe I won't completely wanna die if you're there." This pulled a quiet chuckle from the blonde as he nodded, leaning in to place a soft kiss against the boy's lips.

"Okay, then. I'll stay."

Slowly, Harry managed to drag himself to the door, twisting the key in the lock and prising it open. He locked eyes with Remus, who only had a _hint_ of a smirk on his face, which still made Harry flush from ear to toe.

"Kitchen?"

Harry nodded, ushering Draco out of his room and down the hallway, noting that Remus was behind both of them. They made it into the kitchen, after what felt like the longest walk of Harry's life. _God, it felt like he'd been caught out of bounds back at school._

Once they were in the kitchen, Harry locked eyes with Sirius, who was perched at the table, watching them over the rim of his coffee mug. He only grinned and raised a single eyebrow, pulling a groan from both teenagers.

"Fuck, I need a drink if this happening."

The other three males couldn't help but agree, watching as Harry quickly pulled out four tumblers and a bottle of firewhiskey, that his guardians thought they'd hidden well, and carried them over to the table.

All four of them poured themselves a healthy measure and sat down, Harry watching as his boyfriend instantly took a swig of the amber liquid. Yet another thing he had learnt, and was definitely jealous of, about the blonde Slytherin.

**7\. He was much better at handling his liquor than Harry was.**

"So," Remus started, looking down at his glass, rather than actually at Harry. "I think it's important to note that you have a lock on your bedroom. For. A. Reason." This only made Sirius bark out a laugh, Harry groan again as he ran a hand over his temples, and Draco to take another swig of his whiskey.

"Okay, in my defence, you two were meant to be out. Why are you even back?" He adds, probably a bit too loudly.

Sirius raised his hands in surrender, insisting that it was his fault because he forgot his wand. "I highly regret it now, don't you worry," he muttered, finally locking eyes with his godson. "Enough about the _details_ , are you- is this, a regular thing?" Sirius asked, motioning his hands between the two teenagers.

They spared a look at each other, Draco instantly flushing before he looked away, back down at the table.

Harry simply looked between his two guardians, nodding slowly, but not losing eye-contact. "Four months," he muttered, before either of them could ask anymore questions. He punctuated his statement by holding his eye-contact with both men, firmly.

"You're happy?" Remus asked, looking between the teenagers.

With a small, shared smile with Draco, Harry nodded again. "Very."

That seemed to be the end of the conversations, because Sirius cleared his throat and raised his glass, small smile on his face. "To the end of a very horrible conversation. Under the assumption that certain people utilise the locks on their doors, otherwise they'll come home to worse," he added, earning a slap from his husband, who was trying to hide his blush.

Harry and Draco only smiled at each other and clinked their glasses together, agreeing with Sirius. "Can we get ridiculously drunk now and forget that any of this ever happened?" Harry suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius only chuckled and rounded the table, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders and ruffling his hair. "I fucking knew you were gay, you have far too many good ideas for a straight person."

They spent the next few hours getting far too drunk for their own good, giggles constantly filling the room around them as they all processed what Sirius had just said.

"I'm not lying! Every time I saw you, when you were a baby, I just knew."

Remus rolled his eyes and patted his husband's knee, taking into account the way he was clutching his beer bottle like it was a lifeline and was slurring his words. "You can't tell that someone's gay when they're a baby, Padfoot."

Sirius only waved him off, continuing to believe the fact that he had some intuition to the fact that Draco was gay.

Harry had a dopey smile on his face, taking another swig from his own bottle, as he lay against his boyfriend's shoulder. The blonde smiled down at him, placing a kiss on his mess of curls. "I'm glad the blow job didn't make things awkward," Harry whispered, or at least tried to, but he seemed to have said it at his normal volume, judging by the laughs let out by the two adults.

Sirius continued laughing as he got up and stumbled towards his jacket, swaying slightly, to pull out his box of cigarettes. He quickly re-joined the little party, plopping next to his husband on the floor and slotting a cigarette between his teeth.

Much to his delight, Remus didn't mind where Sirius smoked when he was drunk, as long as he could find a suitable ashtray.

Harry looked up through his fringe at the blonde, who was looking at him expectedly, and nodded softly. It was a very rare occurrence, as Draco was very rarely truly _drunk_ , probably why Harry didn't mind after he found out about this specific habit.

**8\. He smoked when he was drunk, but only when he was truly _wankered_.**

"Pass one here," Draco exclaimed, locking eyes with his cousin, who only smirked and nodded, throwing the packet into his lap. The blonde slotted one between his teeth and lit it, in the same way Sirius always did, with a snap of his fingers.

He quickly switched his drink to the hand that was wrapped around Harry's shoulders, inhaling again before dropping his left hand to rest against his own thigh.

Everything was so calm around the group that it was odd to remember the reason they were all in this situation, but nobody seemed to be complaining. Harry was just quietly enjoying himself, absentmindedly sipping his beer as he felt the comfort of drowsiness creeping through his body, fully settling into his position against his boyfriend's shoulder. Remus was sat slightly slumped over, legs resting over his husband's lap, and seemed to also be enjoying himself, even though he was probably just past tipsy. Sirius and Draco, who seemed to be equal levels of _absolutely shitfaced_ , were loudly discussing their family, managing to smoke their way through Sirius' pack.

"Honestly, they're all so shit. You're _so_ cool, Sirius, and they just kicked you out. Fuck them," Draco exclaimed, exhaling a cloud of smoke as Sirius chuckled. "I should talk to mother and tell her how much she fucked up."

"Nah, 's not worth it," Sirius insisted, waving his hand about and accidently flicking ash on himself, but, if he noticed, he didn't seem to care. "Plus, Cissy never hated me, per se. Just always said I should be careful and reign it in a bit. I owe her though, she looked after Reggie in her last two years at Hogwarts. She'd always tell me if he was doing okay or not, even if he didn't want me to know."

Luckily, Remus was quick to pick up on the mood shift, realising that Sirius maybe wasn't in the right headspace to talk about his baby brother. "Come on then, it's nearly midnight, we should probably go to sleep," he suggested, earning a thankful glance from his husband.

Draco nodded and dropped his butt in the empty beer bottle, urging Harry to stand up and supporting him with an arm around his waist. Just before he lugged his boyfriend back to his own room, Draco leant down slightly and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, in a moment of surprising sobriety.

"I wish I'd met him."

It came out as more of a whisper than he wanted, but he could tell by Remus' face that Sirius had heard him, the brunette giving him a soft smile and nod, murmuring something about him getting Harry to bed.

With a curt nod, Draco continued their walk to the younger's bedroom, stumbling a few times before they both fell into bed, still fully clothed. They somehow managed to get themselves under the duvet, Harry curling up closer to the blonde and whispering something against his chest, but Draco didn't manage to catch it before he was whisked away into that all-too-familiar deep sleep that only came with being drunk.

***

"Good morning, sleepy head."

 _Fucking hell._ Harry felt like he was staring at the sun when he opened his eyes, even though he'd only managed to prise his lids open less than half a centimetre. He could make out, with surprising clarity, Draco in front of him, sleepy smile across his face.

When he let his eyes scan over the boy's face, and the rest of the room, he came to the conclusion that he must've slept with his glasses on. He soon also realised that he'd fallen asleep fully clothed, staring down at himself to see his t-shirt rumpled and riding up his stomach. He let out another groan, running his hands over his face as Draco ran his own hands up his arms, chuckling quietly.

"God, I feel like my head's on fire," Harry croaked, grimacing at the _rasp_ in his own voice.

"Really? I feel quite peachy," Draco replied, earning himself a half-assed slap against his ribs. Out of the many things that Harry had learnt about his boyfriend, or at least committed to memory about him, this was the thing that truly pissed him off.

**9\. He'd never had a hangover in his life.**

Harry went to mutter a smart response when he stopped himself at the sound of hurried feet, a door slamming shut, and someone vomiting into a toilet. _Well, at least he wasn't the worst._ "Sirius is up then," he chuckled, relishing in the fact that his voice seemed to have warmed up and no longer felt like sandpaper. 

Slowly, and with a lot of coaxing from his boyfriend, Harry managed to get himself out of bed. The blonde tried to get him to change but Harry had fixed him a hard glare and refused, insisting that nothing else would be possible until he had at least three cups of coffee in his system.

"Morning boys," Remus sang as the two teens made their way into the kitchen, making Harry wince and Draco chuckle again.

They slid into two of the kitchen table chairs, both being immediately handed steaming mugs of coffee, Harry being able to smell the cinnamon that had been stirred into his. He sent a grateful smile to the adult sat across from him, for once relishing in the fact that Remus had had to deal with one too many of his hangovers, knowing what fixed him almost instantly.

He gulped down probably half of the mug before breathing deeply, shuddering as the warmth spread through his body.

It was probably another fifteen minutes before the sound of a toilet flushing rang through the flat and everyone's heads turned to watch a shirtless Sirius stumble into the kitchen, hair pulled back from his face and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Morning," he croaked, making his way over the table and accepting the mug that was planted in front of him, trying to lean in for a good morning kiss from his husband, who only grimaced and turned his head to the side.

"Fuck off, not after you've just puked your guts up."

Draco chuckled at this, taking delicate sips from his own mug as he watched his cousin slump in his seat and the colour slowly return to his boyfriend's face.

"Hmm, last night was worth it though," Sirius whispered, shooting Harry and Draco a mischievous smirk. "Still not sure I can believe this," he added, gesturing to the two teenagers. Draco shrugged, but smiled back at him, moving his hand to rub, soothingly, along Harry's arm.

After was felt like an eternity of silence, Sirius finally piped up again. "I definitely need a fag." As soon as he picked up his pack, from the sofa, he grimaced and sent a friendly glare back towards his cousin. 

"You little shit," he teased, launching the empty packet at Draco's head, who was now openly laughing.

The blonde bent down and grabbed the packet from the floor, where it had landed, and threw it right back at the adult, who gave him a look that simply said _touché_.

"I'll make sure to bring my own, is there is ever a next time."

Sirius only nodded, dropping the cardboard into the bin, as he sat back down, wrapping his hand around his husband's. They shared a fond look, that seemed to hold an entire conversation, before both looking at the blonde. 

"Oh, there will definitely be a next time, maybe just a bit more sobriety and friendly conversation before all hell breaks loose," Remus pointed out, giving Draco a genuine smile.

Draco couldn't help but blush a little bit, registering the fact that Harry had now linked their fingers and had brought their hands up to his lips, placing a soft kiss against the back of the blonde's, smiling at him as he dropped their hands back to the table.

In that moment, Harry knew that there was one thing on his mental list that he was completely and utterly sure of.

**10\. Harry was, well and truly, in love with him.**


End file.
